


The wolf of Boston

by Assassino21



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Boston, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassino21/pseuds/Assassino21
Summary: What would you do if Connor happened to be a big sexy werewolf? Having fun of course





	1. The night in Boston

You and Connor where sitting in a tavern in Boston, both of you chatting and enjoying a beer. You looked at Connor while you sipped from your ale, Connor looked at the table you where sitting at, his fingers traced nervous over the tin can, something was on Connors mind. You put down your beer on the table and slowly brought your hand to Connors hand, when your fingers touched his large hand he gasped softly and woke up from his trance.

"Tonight is the night isn't it? " you asked quietly to him. You looked at Connors face, he frowned and gave you a small nod before he took another sip from his beer. "I am not going to lie to you ( your name ), I am very nervous. " he whispered to you. You squeezed in Connors large hand "You have done this many times before " you said, trying to calm him down, Connor nodded "I know, and I grew accustomed to it " he said "But still, I don't know what to expect, what if they catch me? " he said while looking frightened at you. You tried to say something but Connor grabbed your shoulder and looked you in the eye "What if you get hurt? " he whispered softly. 

You kept quiet a moment, thinking of what to say, after a minute you inhaled "That won't happen " you said as you laid your hand on Connors cheek, you felt him sweating and shaking "Every time it ended fine, I know you will not let anything bad happen to me. " you said and came a little closer to Connors ear "I trust you. " you whispered, Connor gave you a smile and kissed your cheek. 

That night 

You where in your house and laid in your bed, despite that it was a very quiet night, you still couldn't sleep. Connor kept raging through your mind, what would happen tonight, what he said to you. You pulled the blankets up and wrapped them closer around your body, it was so cold. 

Suddenly, you heard a scream in the streets and something that sounded like a growl, you knew this sound all to well. Boston wasn't exactly the safest place on earth, so the people where used to scary and intimidating sounds at night. But this growl, this cold, loud, beastly growl, was a sound feared above all others. When it was quiet again you started breathing heavy as you tried to calm yourself down, but it didn't work, it was so quiet on the street, to quiet. 

Then with a loud bash, your window flew open and a icy wind came in, you gasped and looked to your window. On the window sill sat someone, or something rather. It was a huge humanoid creature, with the upper body of a man. It had long strong arms with giant hands, which where more like claws, its chest was covered with dark grey hair and big, rock hard muscles. You looked at its head and gasped softly as you saw the head of a wolf on the body, its dark eyes where glistening and angry looking at you, its mouth was filled with razor sharp, blood drenched teeth. The creatures legs seemed to be half man, half beast like, and behind him you could see his long, hairy tail waving in the sky. The creature made a growl before it jumped into your room. 

You gasped and stepped back but the creature was to fast, it grabbed you in his massive hands, ran to the window and jumped back into the streets, with you in its claws. You screamed softly because of the fall from your room into the street, but when you where on the ground you calmed somewhat down. The beast was running throug the streets on its feet and one hand, while it held you closely into the other one. You wrapped your arms around the hairy, masculine arm, at this speed you did not want to fall on the hard ground. 

The creature stopped running as it saw three loyalist soldiers standing in front of him. The creature put you on the ground and stood up on his legs. The loyalists looked in fear at the wolf creature that could easily be 6,5 feet tall, showing his huge masculine chest and growling loudly. "Shoot it! for gods sake, shoot it!! " one of the loyalists shouted, but before the men could even aim their rifles the beast jumped forward onto one of the men. 

The poor man screamed and cried as the wolf crushed the mans neck between his powerfull fangs. The other 2 man aimed the rifles at the back of the creature and fired, but it barley did any damage. The creature turned around and smacked one of the loyalists in his face with its claw, due to the huge force the man was samcked on the ground, he was dead before his face even touched the ground. From a distance you watched with a shaking body how the creature tore apart the loyalists. "Run! what are you waiting for?! RUN! " the last man shouted to you as he drew his sword, you heard the man, but you couldn't move, you stood frozen on the ground, captured by this gruesome event. The man braced himself for the creatures attack, but he was no match for something this strong. The beast his powerfull jaw placed themselves inside the mans neck, and with a loud scream, also the last man was teared to death. 

The creature stood in the streets for a moment to catch his breath, you listened to its inhales, they where loud, growling and angry. The creature looked at you for a moment, but then a alarm bell sounded, more people where comming. The creature didn't waste time, he jumped to you, grabbed you into his arm again and made a run for it. You held your self thight on the creatures arm again as he ran with raging speed through the streets of Boston. Some guards, that where unfortunate enough to stand in the way, would meet their end by a smack of the creatures powerfull claw. 

Once the creature came near the city walls, you saw the gate was closed and soldiers lined up, ready to fire. But the creature saw this as well, he dropped you and took you into his maw, so he could run on all fours. You gasped as you felt the fangs closing on your body, but surprisingly enough it dind't hurt, the creatre was somewhat carefull not to bite you in half. "Ready " you heard the officer shout to his men, as the line of soldiers took their rifles, meanwhile the creature increased in speed and ran for the gate. "Aim " the officer shouted, you gasped softly as you saw the soldiers aiming, but the beast did not stop running, your hearth was beating in his maw. The beast was only a few meters away from the gate,"FIRE! " the officer shouted, but before the men could shoot, the creature mad a huge jump an landed with his claws and feet against the wall. Quickly the creature climbed up to the stone wall, once he was up, he jumped down into the soft grass on the other side, with you still in his maw. The creature ran as fast as he could away from the city, with its prey still in between its fangs, by the time the guards where ready to make another attack the creature was long gone. 

For miles, the creature ran through the thick, dark forests and onto the hills. The beast had taken you in his strong arm again as he made his way through the woods. When he was on top a tall rock he dropped you down in front of him. You breathed heavy as the beast held you down with its claw, he looked around him, inhaling loudly with the blood of the guards still on his teeth, its whole body was shaking with adrenaline and rage. The creature inhaled a few times more before it pointed its face at the sky and looked at the full moon. He made a howl, it was loud, icy, intimidating. He was letting the woods know what he did this night, he was letting the animals know exactly who was the alpha male around here, he was letting the world know, that you where his prey. 

A few minutes of howling and growling later the creature grabbed you again and took you down the hill. The beast dragged you along in its strong arm, until you where comming to a cave, the creature stepped a few steps into the cave and released you. You crawled on the ground, further into the cave. It was very long and deep, but not very dark, that was because there was a lantern standing on the floor, giving the cave some light. You kept looking at the creature standing outside the cave checking the area for anyone following him. You tried to steady your breath as the creature slowly stepped out of the moonlight and into the cave, never loosing eye contact with you. You gulped one time and crawled back a little more as the beast came closer, "Co...Connor? " you whispered.


	2. You and the wolf ( female )

Slowly, the creature stepped furhter into the cave, out of the moonlight and into the shadows. When it reached the little light the lantern provided, it placed its claw on the ground and walked towards you. You looked at the claw, your eyes widened a little when you saw it was a human hand, and a human arm. The hand was bloody, with long nails on the fingertips. The arm, also bloody and still very masculine, was obviously human. A soft growl was to be heard, you looked up when the creatures face slowly stepped into the candle light. You gulped as you saw a human mouth appear, however, it was filled with sharp teeth and drenched with blood. Then you saw eyes appear, they where also smaller and more human like than before, but they where still dark and filled with rage and hunger. You inhaled softly as you saw the creatures whole face, you recognized Connors face, his face sweaty, his mohawk hair messy over his head, his eyes looking hungry at you, his mouth, filled with sharp, bloody teeth, still making beastly growls.

As Connor stepped closer into the candle light his whole body appeared, you felt yourself blushing as you saw he was completely naked, and aroused. Now Connors whole, sweaty still shaking and bloody body was in the light, despite he was a full human again he still crawled on all fours towards you. A smirk appeared on Connors bloody face as he cralwed closer to your shaking body, his eyes glistened with hunger and excitement, his body twitched with adrinaline and lust. Suddenly, he grabbed your leg with his large hand, still bloody still warm, like the claw that held you earlier. You gasped as you felt his big hand on your bare leg, carresing it softly. He looked you in the eye as he made soft growls and his hand traveled over your bare leg, underneath your skirt. "Take your clothes off, before I rip them from your body! " Connor hissed, with a way darker and wilder voice then usual. 

You didn't hesitate, you quickly pulled your night dress and skirt down your body, you where naked in front of Connor within secconds. Connors smile grew wider and more devilish as he laid his hand on your middle and traveled over your body. He brought his face to your upper leg, kissing it slowly while his eyes raged over your body. You gasped when Connor scrapped his sharp, bloody teeth over your skin and softly bited you "hmmmm " he softly growled "my delicious little prey. " he hissed. After playing with your flesh with his teeth for a while Connor laid you on your back and went on top of you. The hungry eyes looked at yours and kept contact for a while, a silence filled the cave as the two of you just looked at eachother. Connors large warm body almost crushed you under its weight, but still you managed to keep it from suffocating you. Connor growled softly and brought his mouth to yours, you brought your face up a little util your lips met and started kissing eachother. 

Connor and you kept kissing eachother for quite some time, you laid your hand on his warm shaking chest as the flavor of his musk, saliva and blood filled your mouth. Connor growled like a happy little wolf in your mouth when you eagerly started playing with his chest and his back. Connors kisses became more agressive by the seccond, traveling all over your mouth to your chin, your neck until they reached your breasts. You moaned when Connors scorching mouth touched the soft flesh of your breasts and started nibbeling on them. Connor growled and drooled while he was devouring your breasts with his maw, you moaned loudly every time his mouth encirkled your breats an his teeth bited in your flesh. Connors hungry eyes kept looking at you the entire time, enjoying the sight of his prey moaning. 

Connor placed his tongue on your body and made his way down on your breasts, your belly, down to your legs. Connor exhaled slowly as his tongue reached your private area, he smirked devilish as the warm breath on your vagina made you shiver. You moaned even louder when Connors tongue touched your clitoris, slowly going up and down, you shivered and shaked from his touches, his tongue was even warmer than his mouth, it was like a thousand little flames scorching your womanhood. You kept yourself together pretty well so far, although Connors burning tongue drained you of your energy. But then, his eyes met you again,those hungry, raging dark eyes filled with desire and lust. You made a moan before your muscles turned completley into jelly. You laid there on the cave ground, moaning, allmost passing out as the wolf devoured you. 

You felt your orgasm comming closer and closer, Connor noticed this as well because your moans turned more desperate and needy, he smirked nasty and caressed your clitoris with his tongue like there was no tomorrow. You made a few more loud moans as you felt your body twitching on the ground, and with one final push of Connors tongue, all your sight dissapeared and you only saw stars as the orgasm filled your entire body and dripped on Connors hot mouth. Connor came up slowly, looking at you while he smirked, his mouth still covered in saliva, blood and your juices. He enjoyed the sight a little longer of you twitching an recovering from your intense orgasm. When you opened your eyes, Connor crawled closer to you and placed himself on your body again. 

You and Connor started kissing eachother again as he placed his large body on top of yours again. You broke lipcontact and brought your face down a little onto his neck and inhaled his sent, he smelled like pure nature, wild, beastly, it was just delicious. Your arm went over Connors chest, his abs, until you reached his rock hard member. Connor grinned as he felt your hand closing around his dick. Slowly you started moving his hard, throbbing flesh up and down while the two of you kept kissing. Connor closed his eyes and enjoyed your movements. Connor started to move his hips according to your rhythm against your sensetive parts, you moaned everytime his erection touched your heated, sensetive flesh. 

Connor grinded his erection against your private parts harder and more furiously, until he lost all self control, he aimed his cock at your opening and with one big powerfull thrust he slammed himself inside of you. This was suddenly a big mood changer from quite gentle to rough, but you didn't mind it so much, you loved it in fact. You moaned loudly and tears filled your eyes as the first of Connors thrusts where hard and scorching, but after that it was just divine. Connors big, fat manhood filled you up so nicely, you couldn't stop smiling. This wasn't the first time you did it with Connor like this, so you knew what to expect, but still his size was hard to get used to. 

You wrapped your arms and legs around this big wolfs masculine body as he kept thrusting into you, growling and hissing with every movement he made. Connor looked at you and smirked as he saw your eyes closed, your mouth wide open and moaning so beautiful, the joy was written on your face. Connor attacked your mouth again with a series of kisses and bites as he bucked his hips harder and deeper into you. You wrapped your legs around Connors middle and pushed his body further in, you wanted more, you wanted to have every bit of his lenght into you. Connor realised this and fucked you as hard as he could, the sweat, heat and adrinaline raged through his body as he breeded you in this cave. 

Suddenly, a growl from outside sounded, Connor looked to the enterance of the cave as he still fucked you non-stop. A other wolf had showed up, checking out the intruders that dared to enter his territory. The wolf came closer slowly and looked furious, he showed his teeth and growled hostile to Connor who made love to his prey in the wolf his cave. All other people would run or shake in fear if they saw a angry wolf of this size comming to them, but Connor wasn't impressed. He took one deep breath and roared as loud as he could. The roar was so intimidating and cold, that it could put all the other predators to shame. Connor showed his angry dark eyes, his sharp blood drenched teeth. The wolf made himself small and peeped scared, before he ran off to find another home. 

You looked to the enterance of the cave and saw the wolf ran off, you looked back at Connor who had a wide smirk at his face. Then, Connor grabbed both your arms and put them behind your head as he pounded into you furiously. You moaned the lungs out of your body with the giant thrusts Connor made "This is my night! " Connor hissed with the saliva and blood dripping from his mouth and falling onto your naked chest "this is MY cave now! And you are MY prey! " he hissed and kept thrusting his manhood into you. You closed your eyes and enjoyed Connors delicious movements as the large man unleashed his entire beast side on you. You didn't hold it out for much longer with a few more thrusts, you felt the heat return into your body. With a loud moan you saw the stars before your eyes again and cummed hard on Connors dick. Connor made a few last hard thrusts before he made a loud roar and cummed deep inside your pussy. This roar was the most impressive of all that he made tonight, it wasn't cold or threathning, it was sattisfied, deep and warm. 

Connor collapsed on top of your sweaty body and breathed heavy, trying to catch his breath, you did the same. After a comfortable silence you stroke your fingers through Connors mohawk hair, you smiled at the sight of Connor laying on your chest, the poor guy was exhausted. "I told you all would be fine " you whispered, Connor smiled to you and kissed you on your mouth. The big wolf was sattisfied with tonights hunt and fell asleep on his prey, you smiled as you stroked Connors hair as the sleep also took over your body.


	3. You and the wolf ( male )

Slowly, the creature stepped furhter into the cave, out of the moonlight and into the shadows. When it reached the little light the lantern provided, it placed its claw on the ground and walked towards you. You looked at the claw, your eyes widened a little when you saw it was a human hand, and a human arm. The hand was bloody, with long nails on the fingertips. The arm, also bloody and still very masculine, was obviously human. A soft growl was to be heard, you looked up when the creatures face slowly stepped into the candle light. You gulped as you saw a human mouth appear, however, it was filled with sharp teeth and drenched with blood. Then you saw eyes appear, they where also smaller and more human like than before, but they where still dark and filled with rage and hunger. You inhaled softly as you saw the creatures whole face, you recognized Connors face, his face sweaty, his mohawk hair messy over his head, his eyes looking hungry at you, his mouth, filled with sharp, bloody teeth, still making beastly growls.

As Connor stepped closer into the candle light his whole body appeared, you felt yourself blushing as you saw he was completely naked, and aroused. Now Connors whole, sweaty still shaking and bloody body was in the light, despite he was a full human again he still crawled on all fours towards you. A smirk appeared on Connors bloody face as he cralwed closer to your shaking body, his eyes glistened with hunger and excitement, his body twitched with adrinaline and lust. Connor grabbed both your legs and pulled you closer towards him, his hands traveled over your body and underneath your shirt, the rubbed over the huge bulch that was growing in your pants. "Take your clothes off, before I rip them from your body! " Connor hissed to you on a way darker and wilder tone than usual. 

You did as you where told, you took off your shirt and kicked off your pants and shoes, within secconds you where naked in front of Connor. Connor went on his knees and grabbed you under your arms, he lifted you up and pushed you to the cave wall. Connors face traveled over your naked body, softly he nibbled and bited into your legs, and went upstairs to your middle, your abs and your chest. You hissed as Connors sharp teeth almost pierced your flesh "My sexy little prey " Connor hissed in your ear "I am going to eat you alive " he said smirking. 

Connor made eye contact with you again, as soon as those dark, angry, hungry eyes looked at you, you felt your muscles turn into jelly and allmost collapsed, but Connor held you in place. Connors face came closer to yours while not breaking eye contact, then your lips met his, you closed your eyes and kissed eachother. You moaned inside Connors mouth as his scorching lips placed kisses everywhere on your mouth and your face. You tasted him, his musk, his sweat, saliva and blood, it was just delicious. One of Connors big powerfull hands slided down on your chest until they reached your manhood, you softly gasped as you felt Connors hand stroke your boner up and down. Connor smirked from your reactions and kept kissing you on your mouth, meanwhile you also brought your hand towards Connors large, throbbing manhood. Carefully you closed your hand around the hard hot flesh and started stroking it. You moaned even louder, Connors dick felt so good in your hand, so warm, so wet with sweat and precum. 

Connor made soft growled into your mouth as he enjoyed the handjob you gave him. After a while Connor laid his hands on your shoulders and pushed you down on the ground, until your face slapped against his manhood. Connor held your face with one hand and grabbed his rock hard member with the other one. You knew what to do, without hassitation you started sucking Connor off. Connor growled loudly as he guided your head up and down his member, you had your eyes closed and enjoyed every moment. Connors dick felt good but it tasted even better, you inhaled softly through your nose, absorbing Connors sent, he smelled like pure nature, wild, beastly, it was just perfect. 

After a while Connor pulled your head off from his cock, he lifted you up and attacked your mouth again with kisses. You wrapped your arms around Conner and kissed him back. Connors tongue was licking your lips, asking, well, demanding access inside your mouth. You granted him permission and opened your mouth, Connors tongue slided in your mouth and started fighting with yours for dominance. You trembled in Connors arms, his tongue was scorching hot, like a burning lash whiping your tongue. You became weak, you lost this tongue battle, Connor drained you of all your energy and sucked the air out of your lungs. After a while Connor released your mouth and placed you onto your stomach on the cave floor, you tried to catch a breath, but there was not much time because Connor was ready for his next round on his little helpless prey. 

Connor grabbed your butcheeks and gave them a good spanking first, you hissed as the wolf his large hands burned on your flesh. Connor placed his face on your ass, kissed it a few times and then let his scorching tongue do the rest of the work. You moaned loudly and needy as Connors hot tongue invaded your ass, Connor just smirked as he rimmed you, knowing that his tongue alone could give you so much pleasure. You where so turned on at the moment, but Connor kept your body down, you couldn't jerk off. You rubbed your rock hard dick against the wet moss on the ground to give you some relief. Desperatly you move your ass in Connors face, wanting to have all of his tongue inside of you, Connor smiled happy as he devoured your little ass. 

Connor stopped and went on his knees, you looked at him, a little dissapointed "On all fours, now! " Connor demanded. You did as this large man demanded, you placed yourself on hands and knees, wiggeling your ass for him to see. Connor growled happy as he took his manhood, jerked it a few times, aimed it at your ass and pushed it all way in. You hissed loudly as tears filled your eyes when Connor invaded you without mercy, he pushed in and out for a few times. This was not the first time you did it with Connor so you knew what to expect, but his size was something hard to adjust to. But after a while, when your ass was stretched out enough it became very pleasent for you. Your body shaked and sweated as Connors big, fat cock filled you up so good. You started jerking off as Connor kept pounding inside your ass. 

Connor fucked you hard as his large strong hands travelled over your back, appreciate his beautifull prey. After a while Connor lifted you up, and laid you on your back, he wanted to look into your eyes. For a moment you where so empty and cold, but then Connor thrusted into you again and you hissed from pleasure. Connor brought his face down to you and kissed your mouth as he bucked his powerfull hips faster and faster. You moaned loudly from pleasure while this wild beast breeded you raw. 

Suddenly, a growl from outside sounded, Connor looked to the enterance of the cave as he still fucked you non-stop. A other wolf had showed up, checking out the intruders that dared to enter his territory. The wolf came closer slowly and looked furious, he showed his teeth and growled hostile to Connor who made love to his prey in the wolf his cave. All other people would run or shake in fear if they saw a angry wolf of this size comming to them, but Connor wasn't impressed. He took one deep breath and roared as loud as he could. The roar was so intimidating and cold, that it could put all the other predators to shame. Connor showed his angry dark eyes, his sharp blood drenched teeth. The wolf made himself small and peeped scared, before he ran off to find another home. 

You looked to the enterance of the cave and saw the wolf ran off, you looked back at Connor who had a wide smirk at his face. Then, Connor grabbed both your arms and put them behind your head as he pounded into you furiously. You moaned the lungs out of your body with the giant thrusts Connor made "This is my night! " Connor hissed with the saliva and blood dripping from his mouth and falling onto your naked chest "this is MY cave now! And you are MY prey! " he hissed and kept thrusting his manhood into you. You closed your eyes and enjoyed Connors delicious movements as the large man unleashed his entire beast side on you. You jerked your manhood faster and faster, you felt your orgasm comming closer with every thrust Connor made in your ass. Your whole body twitched as he heat rushed over you, you moaned loudly and shot a large stream of cum on your chest, it felt like a hot lash, hitting your chest. Connor growled satisfied and made a few last powerful thrusts inside your ass before he shot his load deep inside you. Connor roared loudly as his orgasm scorched his cock. This roar was the most impressive of all that he made tonight, it wasn't cold or threathning, it was sattisfied, deep and warm. 

Connor collapsed on top of your sweaty body and breathed heavy, trying to catch his breath, you did the same. After a comfortable silence you stroke your fingers through Connors mohawk hair, you smiled at the sight of Connor laying on your chest, the poor guy was exhausted. "I told you all would be fine " you whispered, Connor smiled to you and kissed you on your mouth. The big wolf was sattisfied with tonights hunt and fell asleep on his prey, you smiled as you stroked Connors hair as the sleep also took over your body.


	4. The next morning

You opened your eyes slowly, you where in the cave on the ground and still naked. You looked around you but Connor was no where to be found, you heard the birds outside, it was morning. Maybe he went for a walk or something, there was no full moon anymore, so it was safe for him to get outside.

You looked on the ground, you saw an apple and a few berries lay on the ground for you. You smiled as you ate some of the berries, you took on your clothes and started eating the apple as you carefully walked out of the cave. 

You looked around for Connor, in the distance you heard water splashing, you smiled and followed the sound as you ate the last bit of your apple. After a minute you saw a half naked Connor, standing in a lake, washing his face and body. You smiled and came closer. When Connor heard something behind him, he quickly looked back, but smiled relieved as he saw you comming his way. 

Connor stepped out of the water and smiled friendly to you, his eyes where warm and sweet, his teeth looked normal again, also he washed away the blood that covered his body yesterday. The curse had worn off, for now. About a year ago, Connor was bit by a creature known as a 'Werewolf', from that day, every day it turned full moon, Connor changed into a blood thirsty, half man half wolf. You where the only one who knew it was Connor who was the werewolf that terrorised Boston, not even Achilles knew about this. Connor never hurted you when he was turned, he trusted you, he knew you would keep his secret safe. 

Connor opened his arms and drew you in for a bear hug and a kiss, within the months that passed, a love grew between Connor and you. Not only a love, but lust as well, especially during the full moon, when Connor turned into a werewolf, it made him so beastly, wild and rough. You hugged Connor back and kissed him on his cheek "I am so glad I didn't hurt you " Connor whispered to you as he hugged you thighter, you smiled softly. You liked Connors rough and primal side at the full moon, but you where allways so charmed by his sweet and caring side. You kissed Connor on his mouth "I told you, I trusted you " you whispered as you hugged him. You meant every word you said, you trusted him, you loved him. 

Connor and you where relaxing in the forest a little longer, you both laid on the grass, enjoying the sun, the rest. "Now it is just waiting until next full moon " Connor said to you as he caressed your back. You smiled and looked at him "I am ready for it " you whispered, as both of you giggled and kissed eachother once more.


End file.
